From Ashes of War
by Sothe Sage
Summary: An Evil mastermind has started to turn Beorc into Laguz, And Ike comes back from his grand journey early, what will become of hundreds of kidnapped Laguz and Beorc? Takes place 3 years after Radiant Dawn.
1. Prologue:Leaving

From Ashes Of War

Prologue: Leaving

XxXxX

"Well, it's time to go."

"We should return in ten years, just to let our friends know that we are still alive."

"Agreed."

"Let's tell our comrades then…"

"I'll miss Ranulf."

"I'm sure you will Ike, I'm sure you will…"

XxXxX

Sorry for the shortness, just decided to write this to set up the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Fire Emblem, I'm just writing a Fanfic. I do own a character that will join in the future though…

I've been writing this for a while now, so, there will be a lot of chapters. Please stand by me, currently I am planning for there to be 40+ chapters, all moderately short, but long enough to get my point across.

Please review, Next chapter will be called "Disappearances"


	2. Ch1:Dissappearances

From Ashes Of War

Chapter 1: Dissappearences

XxXxX

It had been about three years since Ike and co. had defeated Ashera at the tower of guidance, and peace was upon the land, or so they thought. About one week after Ike had left on his grand journey around the world with the greatest tactical mind on Tellius, Soren, strange disappearances started to happen. By the present day, hundreds of laguz warriors, women, children, and former kings have been abducted. First, the lion king Caineghis, then the raven king Naselesa, then countless other laguz of all species, save wolf and heron. Little did the people know that the mastermind had 'died' in the swamps of Begnion at the hands of the hawk king...

XxXxX

"Skirmir, many of our citizens have vanished" Ranulf informed Skirmir.

"How?"

"We do not know."

"Blast, how I wish that that little beorc was here." Skirmir said, referring to Soren.

"Wow, I never would have thought that the mighty lion king would have missed me so much Soren said as he walked into the throne room, with Ike on his heels."

"Ike!" Ranulf exclaimed as he ran over to the blue hared beorc, and dragged him out of the room.

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise." Skirmir said "Why did you come back so soon? I thought that you were going to be away for another seven years."

"Ike said that he had to help his laguz friends."

"H-how did he learn of our predicament?" Skirmir managed to stutter.

"Well, to make a long story short, a bird told him."

"A bird?"

"Actually Yune."

"Well that makes sense."

"Yeah, she said that she was 'worried about you flesh creatures, and wanted the hero of the blue flames to help all of you out.'"

Then the lion King, and the greatest tactician in all of Tellius started contemplating the recent disappearances, when a panicked hawk king crashed through a window, clearly in a blind panic.

"Leanne has disappeared."

XxXxX

Take a guess at who the kidnapper is, If anyone knows anything about feral ones, then they should know…

Disclaimer: I own nothing Fire Emblem, I'm just writing a Fanfic. I do own a character that will join in the future though…

I've been writing this for a while now, so, there will be a lot of chapters. Please stand by me, currently I am planning for there to be 40+ chapters, all moderately short, but long enough to get my point across.

Please review, Next chapter will be called "Abduction"


	3. Ch2:Abduction

From Ashes Of War

Chapter 2: Abduction

XxXxX

Ike felt that Ranulf had dragged him halfway across Gallia when they stopped. Just as Ike was recovering from getting dragged almost the whole way there, he found himself on the ground, damp with the approaching night, with his favorite cat on top of him.

"Your early." Ranulf said , while pinning Ike to the ground.

"Yeah, a little bird told me of your troubles." Ike said, as he tried to get out from under the laguz.

"A bird!"

"Yeah, you know, Yune."

"She would go searching for help."

Just as Ranulf had decided to let Ike get up, a mysterious golden light enveloped the beorc and laguz. they hugged tight, as they fell into unconsciousness. When the light subsided, there was only one trace of them left, a small pouch of Olivi grass with the Gallia royal crest embroidered on it.

XxXxX

"Did I hear you right?" Soren and Skrimir exclaimed, almost in perfect unison.

"Yes you did." Tibarn responded quietly.

"Ok. What happened before Leanne vanished?" Soren asked Tibarn.

"Well… Everyone had retired for the night, when a bright golden light enveloped just about the entire castle. The guard stationed outside Leanne's room informed me when I arrived that all that remained of the heron princess was her bracelet, made out of peral, that had streaks of black on it of mysterious origin."

"Well it's late now, so we should retire. KYZA! Please guide our guests to their rooms."

Just as Kyza was about to push the door open, he was smacked in the face with the door , as a worried looking Lyre rushed into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you your magesty, but I just saw a light just like that which Tibarn just described near the Kaupo ruins."

"Ranulf said something about going to the Kaupo ruins as he rushed by me as I was waiting for the next shift to arrive." a calm Lethe added, followed by Mordecai.

" Mordecai thinks that Ike was with commander." he said, elaborating on what Lethe had just said.

"Oh no!" Soren exclaimed "They might have just been abducted!"

XxXxX

When the seven of them arrived at the Kaupo ruins, they found an aera of crushed grass, roughly Ike's size, and a small light blue velvet pouch, with the Gallian royan crest on it.

"This is Ranulf's" Kyza told the group "He had one like this when he offered me olivi grass, during a dispute in town."

"Joy." Skrimir muttered, "My right hand, and the savior of Tellius, both gone in the same day."

"This is very strange." Soren said, as he stared at a tree, "By the way it looks, warp magic was used."

"Warp magic?" Skrmir questioned the tactician's genius ever so slightly now.

"Yeah, Ike and I saw it, along with Ice magic, and Water magic. It can be wielded only by those who have mastered one type of magic. I can tell that an Arcwarp tomb was used, by the markings left on this tree." Soren said as he pointed out markings on a tree, "It's getting late, we should get to bed, we can investigate more in the morning."

"Agreed." the rest of the group piped, in perfect unison.

XxXxX

Phew, I think that that will be the longest chapter. If I butchered any names, please mention it in your reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Fire Emblem, I'm just writing a Fanfic. I do own a character that will join in the future though… Also, I own a few locations in the story, later on…

I've been writing this for a while now, so, there will be a lot of chapters. Please stand by me, currently I am planning for there to be 40+ chapters, all moderately short, but long enough to get my point across.

Please review, Next chapter will be called "Chained"


	4. Ch3:Chained

From Ashes Of War

Chapter 3: Chained

XxXxX

Ranulf woke up to find himself chained to a wall in a jail cell, with his shirt on, barely. His skin-tight brown sleeveless shirt was tattered and torn. He couldn't tell why, but his arm hurt like it dipped in lava or something of the sort. He looked to his left, and saw Leanne, unconscious, alive, and in clothes no better than his. Then he looked to his right. He saw his favorite beorc, Ike. He couldn't put a finger on it, but Ike looked different than when he had returned to Gallia. Ike came to about ten minutes after Ranulf, and Leanne fifteen minutes after Ike. Her mouth was loosely shut with cloth. All of their arms hurt, and Ike felt, well, mushy.

"How…are you…feeling…Ike?" Leanne managed to mumble through the cloth that was in her mouth.

"Crummy." Ike responded "And kind of mushy, and hot."

"Same here" Ranulf said "Minus the mushy part."

"As…am I." Leanne managed to say, to no one in particular.

"Do you know where we are?" Ranulf asked, addressing Ike and Leanne.

"You are in my humble abode." a mysterious voice said, as laguz entered the cell, restrained the three, and took them to a room with small prison cells, and an operation table. Ike was secured to the table as Ranulf and Leanne were thrown into a cell. Then their captor cane out of the shadows and appeared over Ike.

"Bring me some of the cat's blood." their captor told a cat laguz, as he tinkered with a vial filled with a cloudy white paste, after handing the laguz a syringe.

The laguz entered the cell, and grabbed Ranulf's arm. Ranulf winced as the needle was pushed into his arm, and blood was drawn. "Why are you doing this?" Ranulf asked the laguz.

When there was no reply, Ranulf asked again "Why are you doing this?"

Then the voice answered for the laguz, after receiving the vial of Ranulf's blood "They are all feral, and you all will be soon enough."

The mysterious person mixed Ranulf's blood with the paste, then put some of the serum into a syringe. Ike screamed, obviously in pain, as the serum was enjected into his bloodstream. Then Ike was thrown into the cell with Ranulf and Leanne.

"How much does it hurt?" Ranulf asked Ike as he and Leanne both sat by Ike, with Ike's head in Ranulf's lap.

"It…really…" Ike muttered before he passed out.

"Izuka you bastard…"

XxXxX

WhooHoo; did you get the answer to the question right? The answer is Izuka. Izuka turned laguz feral in PoR, and tried in RD. ch28(?)Twisted tower, 1/8 Glory unwanted, 4/5 Unforgivable Sin

Disclaimer: I own nothing Fire Emblem, I'm just writing a Fanfic. I do own a character that will join in the future, and the storyline. Hope you enjoy it!_!

I've been writing this for a while now, so, there will be a lot of chapters. Please stand by me, currently I am planning for there to be 70+ chapters, all moderately short, but long enough to get my point across.

Please review, Next chapter will be called "Regrets"


	5. Ch4:Regrets

From Ashes Of War

Chapter 4: Regrets

XxXxX

I never felt anything like this before. What was that feeling? Guilt. Why do I feel this emotion so strongly? I can feel that something is wrong. I am never wrong about anything. Now what? A twisted feeling? From the Desert of Death? I feel that I could have prevented this feeling…three years ago. The disappearances of laguz might have to do with this. Maybe this feeling was born from her action to not lend support? I wish that I could have made an action towards my allies, and friends.

"Sothe, we are going to Gallia…alone."

"Gallia? Why?"

"I just have a feeling that we have to go…now."

"Ok, ok…no one here doubts your judgment Micaiah, but how will we convince the nobles to let us…"

"I will deal with that. LADY MARDO!"

"Yes milady?"

"Fiona, you are the temporary leader of Daein, while I visit Gallia…his document certifies that you have on order to execute anyone who stands against you, or rejects your rule. This document gives you my expressed permission to poison any noble who raises his or her voice against your rule. Understand?"

"Yes milady, execute anyone who makes a move against me."

"Good. If any noble asks where we are, tell them that we are going to Gallia to sigh a treaty. And one more thing…you don't have to be so formal with me, we freed Daein side by side, so we are equals."

"Yes Micaiah."

XxXxX

My first first person perspective anything! I normally write in third person perspective, so… Take it for what it's worth to you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Fire Emblem, I'm just writing a Fanfic. I do own a character that will join in the future, and the storyline. Hope you enjoy it!_!

I've been writing this for a while now, so, there will be a lot of chapters. Please stand by me, currently I am planning for there to be 70+ chapters, all moderately short, but long enough to get my point across.

Please review, Next chapter will be called "Lost"


	6. Ch5:Lost

From Ashes Of War

Chapter 5:Lost

* * *

Skrmir had been lost in thought ever since the disappearance of Ranulf. He had moved to his advisors, and the Greil Mercenaries to the Seremes royal palace. But Skrmir's grief was nothing compared to Mist's. She was distraught when Soren broke the news to her. She didn't believe him. She was so upset that she locked herself in her room for three days, until she submitted to hunger.

"Ike.." Mist mumbled.

"Mist" Soren said sternly "We all know that you are sad about Ike, but we don't go around saying 'Ike' every ten seconds to everyone!"

"Fine." Mist replied, as she ran out of the briefing room, sobbing.

"You were a little hard on her." Titania told Soren.

"Well every word is true, 'all is fair in love and war'." Soren responded.

* * *

"Miaciah, we're crossing Crimea without petitioning Queen Eliencia."

"No worries Sothe, we fought side by side when we destroyed Ashera, we were equals, and one does not change personalities over a few years. Besides, you helped her during the Mad King's War, and if I remember your bickering, you never got paid, so she owes you a favor, and since Elencia is merciful, she will hear our plea out. She is not one to use force when it is not necessary. "

"No need to be rude, but…Tell that to the cavaliers riding towards our position!"

"By their banner, they are not the Crimean Royal Knights. In Fact, they fly no banner at all! They are either bandits, or mercenaries. Judging by their numbers, and the foot soldiers, they are probably bandits. Even Lucia would fly a banner, even when on patrol. Pay them no mind Sothe, we must get to Gallia. If they get in our way, we'll kill their leader."

* * *

edited more; added more flesh, needed M+S part. -_-

I bevieve that 'all is fair in love and war' is the saying, could use some clarification though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Fire Emblem, I'm just writing a Fanfic. I do own some locations, and a character that will debut in Ch 35, and the storyline. Hope you enjoy it!_!

I've been writing this for a while now, so, there will be a lot of chapters. Please stand by me, currently I am planning for there to be 70+ chapters, all moderately short, but long enough to get my point across.

Please review, Next chapter will be called "Pain"


End file.
